1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an apparatus for making slotted tubular dunnage for supporting products in a shipping container.
2. Background Art
Typically, a shipping or storage carton in which dunnage may be placed for supporting parts comprises a conventional cardboard or similar box having four connected sidewalls, a connected bottom wall, and four hinged lid flaps. The box is sized to accept the length of particular products being shipped or stored. Specifically, within the box is disposed laterally spaced apart lengths of tubular dunnage, wherein the lengths of the dunnage are such as to slidably fit between walls of the box. The dunnage may be laterally arranged in pairs which cooperatively support a plurality of products being shipped or stored.
It is known that the auto industry in the United States has been moving toward the elimination of foam packaging such as polystyrene and other foams for automotive parts. This includes a substantial elimination of dunnage used in the automotive industry for handling and shipping automotive parts. Generally, such parts have been shipped in boxes having a bottom wall, side walls, and a lid wherein dunnage is placed to support the parts against abrasion and damage during shipment.
As provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,652 to Carroll which is herein incorporated by reference, dunnage is made by a method of placing a resilient plastic tube into a clam shell fixture having upper and lower platens movable between open and closed positions. As the tube is inserted therein, the clam shell fixture is closed and engages the sides of the tube with the platens to form slots on the tube, forming the dunnage.
Although the current methods are adequate, the industry continues to look to more time and cost effective ways.